everopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Soto
Info wstępne " osobnik zazwyczaj niedźwiedzi, któremu sprawia przyjemność dręczenie." Jest tak silny w swych postanowieniach, że nic nie może mu przeszkodzić w osiągnięciu tego co zamierzył. Nie ma takiego stworzenia, które spowodowałoby zachwianie jego charakteru. To raczej on wywiera wpływ na innych i steruje ich poczynaniami. To on sieje wątpliwości w umysłach bliźnich w celu wykorzystania tego dla własnych celów. Wśród znajomych uchodzi za kogoś silnego i twardego. Jednocześnie widzą w nim kogoś kto wie najlepiej i w swoim mniemaniu jest nieomylny. Czasami jestthumb|Soto apodyktyczny (taki, który narzuca swoją wolę innym i nie znosi sprzeciwu; bezwzględny, arbitralny (nieliczący się ze zdaniem innych, narzucający swoje opinie i rozstrzygnięcia), bardzo stanowczy). Taki miły gość w białym fartuchu, oficjalnie lekarz medycyny. Mniej oficjalnie to "maszynka do wypisywania recept i zwolnień." Zajmuje się głównie jednostkami, z którymi już nawet Thundra nie chce rozmawiać. Zanotowano także przypadki gdy pacjentami zostają ofiary losu, które z niejasnych przyczyn nie potrafią dostać się na kozetkę Thundry. Czasem do Soto przychodzi ktoś, kto jest naprawdę chory – ale są to przypadki niezwykle rzadkie i nie będziemy ich komentować. Jest emerytowanym lekarzem wojskowym o stopniu oficera. Lubi czytać książki, gazety i grać w szachy. Jest Honorowy i odważny. Zamiłowanie do dyscypliny i porządku wyniósł z wojska. Imiona: Soto Nazwisko: Leitz Wiek: ok. 70 lat Drużyna: Clawripper Rodzina: Wiktor (brat), Thundra (przygarnięty), Warg (pod opieką Soto), Anita (bratanica) Rola: Medyk Zawód: Medyk, Lekarz polowy Stopień: Półkownik Pierwsze spotkanie z Wargiem (Soto podczas czyszczenia szpady ułańskiej) Soto: A pan tu co?! Warg: Co,co? Drzwi otwarte to... S: No to się wlazło tak? Jak do obory?! A wolno tak obywatela nachodzić co...?! W: Ty mi się tu dziadek prawem obywatelskim nie zasłaniaj lepiej bo my za dużo o tobie wiemy... S: (Soto wstaje ze szpadą ułańską w ręku) Ależ ty smarku jeden.... Ty do mnie dziadku?! Ja ci tu zaraz pokarzę.... W: (Warg wyciąga pistolet) Spoko dziadek... rzuć to. S: Co to znaczy?! W moim własnym domu?! Do mnie?! Z pistoletem?! (Soto odkłada szpadę i bierze do rąk dubeltówkę) Ja ci tu zaraz no... W: Stój bo strzelam!!!! S: Tak?! Jakbyś chciał strzelać, to trzeba było najpierw broń o d b e z p i e c z y ć.... Bo teraz już nie zdążysz! W: (Warg sprawdza swoją broń) Matko kochana!!!! S: Aaaa.... Matko kochana tak?! hehehehe.... (Soto próbuje strzelić) (Warg ucieka.... Soto strzela drugi raz z takim samym skutkiem) S: (Soto otwiera magazynek dubeltówki) ...No przecież głowę bym dał że, ŁADOWAŁEM!!!! Cytaty "Dla dorosłego mężczyzny najważniejszą rzeczą jest honor." "Funkcje trygonometryczne mężczyzna powinien znać!" "Masz męża - to się jego czepiaj. Ja zasadniczo jestem dorosły." "Spokój w domu nie ma ceny, on jest bezcenny." "Ty lepiej popatrz na siebie. Prowadzisz firmę? A wyglądasz jak pomocnik śmieciarza." "Żołnierza na jedzenie wołać nie trzeba, bo żołnierz ma szósty zmysł i sam wie, kiedy i gdzie jest jedzenie." "Za moich czasów takich jak Kwiatkowski wieszało się za jaja na szubienicy." Soto o sobie "...Powiem ci prawdę, mam ciężki charakter i marne szanse, żeby się zmienić." "Dobijam się, żeby plany były realizowane, umiem nawet nacisnąć na tych, którzy bez odpowiedzialności odnoszą się do sprawy." "Jestem bardziej inicjatywny, а w razie konieczności mogę zostać i przywódcą; teoria dla mnie ma sens tylko wtedy, kiedy ona przynosi korzyść." "Nie tylko dobrze planuję, ale i umiem metodycznie, krok za krokiem, realizować zaplanowane cele; szanuję porządek i dyscyplinę." "Trzeźwo oceniam okoliczności i ewentualne nieprzyjemności, i staram się przystosować się do nich zawczasu." "Jestem bardziej spokojny, mniej hałaśliwy, bardziej opanowany; staram się we wszystkim być precyzyjnym, ale wolę giętki grafik." " Jak wygląda wizyta u Soto *Wchodząc mówisz dzień dobry. *Udzielasz odpowiedzi na masę dziwacznych pytań (zastanawiając się kto tu jest bardziej nienormalny) *Chowasz do kieszeni receptę, którą Soto z wielką gorliwością wypisze, zapewniając, że po pigułkach poczujesz się lepiej. *Zanim wyjdziesz zalecane jest otworzyć drzwi (chociaż nie wszyscy to robią) Morał Aby korzystać z usług Soto bez szkody dla własnego zdrowia i życia należy: *Być uprzejmym. Tak na wszelki wypadek... *Pamiętać o ofierze. Albo podarku. *Pacjent nie ma racji. To że boli, wcale nie znaczy że tak jest. *Nauczyć się czytać hieroglify i pismo gotyckie. Bez tego ani rusz! Inaczej nie rozczytasz recepty! *Chociaż dużo lepiej jest sobie dać z tym spokój i od razu przejść do modlitwy. *Powtórzyć sobie czytanie ze zrozumieniem. Aby nie skończyć jako biedny obywatel. Osobowość Aktywność to główna cecha jego osobowości. Jest jak ogień i woda w jednym, jak wulkan i sztorm. Jest w nim wszystko co wytwarza energię. Można powiedzieć, że jego osobowość to swoiste perpetum mobile, który raz wprawiony w ruch działania nigdy się już nie zatrzymuje. Trudno sobie go wyobrazić w bezczynności. Nawet gdy pozornie dla innych wygląda, że leniuchuje, on wciąż coś Przemyśla, nad czymś się zastanawia i coś planuje. Najważniejsze jednak, że to myślenie nie jest jałowe, zawsze, prędzej czy później coś z tego wyniknie. Jego aktywność doprowadza go na szczyty ale, że nie znosi spokojnego trybu życia. Walka jest jego żywiołem. Kocha rywalizować, a jak przegrywa nie może się z tym pogodzić i robi wszystko, aby w końcu jego było na wierzchu. Nie ma potrzeby znajdowania się w centrum uwagi - wręcz tego nie lubi. Nie jest osobą natrętną, nie narzuca się w relacjach. Jego etyka jest podporządkowana logice. Nie lubi osób agresywnych, natomiast nie wchodzi z nimi w spory. Potrafi bronić swoich idei, nie ma oporów przed władzą, a nawet potrafi być agresywny. Nie lubi, gdy sprawy dzieją się zbyt wolno. Lubi uczciwą, solidną pracę, spełniającą wysokie standardy. Potrafi działać logicznie, cechuje go zdrowy rozsądek, poczucie obowiązku. Jest niemalże uzależniony od zbierania informacji, dzięki czemu uzyskuje całkowitą jasność działania. Uważa, że należy podporządkować się regułom. Nie potrafi otaczać się oszustami, cwaniakami, nie potrafi również znieść żadnej podstępności czy kombinatorstwa. Jest przywiązany do porządku. Jest typem, który doskonale potrafi ocenić relacje międzyludzkie, widzi sympatie i antypatie, dostrzega wpływy oraz przyczyny wpływu między ludźmi. Jest dość ostry w ocenie, zapamiętuje zarówno dobre, jak i złe uczynki - uważając, że należy za nie odpłacić. Nie potrafi przebaczyć zdrady, a przyjaźń jest dla niego bardzo istotna. Nie potrafi przedłużać relacji, które się już wyczerpały. nie nadużywa słów, jego ton głosu czy spojrzenie mówią wiele. Nie demonstruje swoich emocji, dlatego może być obierany jako osoba chłodna. Dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy spełniają jego etyczne normy - przeciwnym razie milczy lub nawet wychodzi z towarzystwa. Umie ukrywać emocje pod chłodną maską niedostępności. W sytuacji zagrożenia, chłodno i spokojnie zbliża się do źródła niebezpieczeństwa, by zmierzyć się z nim, gdyż jest nieustraszony i nieustępliwy. W samotności bywa jeszcze bardziej niedostępny. To osoba będąca nieposkromionym wojownikiem. Działa z pasją, z poświęceniem, doprowadzając swoje sprawy do końca. Nie interesuje go wrażenie, które po sobie pozostawi. Lubi posiadać ostatnie słowo. Logicznie wynajduje najkrótszą drogę do celu, dlatego jest bardzo dobrym taktykiem, szybko wyczuwa sytuację, potrafi rozplanować działanie, podjąć decyzję i rozpocząć działanie. Posługuje się logiką i ma bardzo silnie rozwiniętą umiejętność analizy. Zwraca uwagę na wewnętrzną strukturę, doszukuje się sensu zjawisk, wszystko analizuje w sposób logiczny. Uważa, że logika jest sprawiedliwa, więc sprawiedliwość jest dla niego niesamowicie istotna. Potrafi narażać samego siebie w obronie pokrzywdzonego, a więc w obronie sprawiedliwości, potrafi przy tym nie zważać na własne korzyści i bezpieczeństwo. Jest bardzo wymagający wobec siebie, czym potrafi się wyeksplorować. Przystosowuje się do trudnych warunków (głód, bieda, nieprzychylność otoczenia, mróz). Nie lubi, gdy coś zakłóca rytm jego dnia, jego spokój i ciszę. Nie potrafi znieść niesprawiedliwego traktowania. Lubi się ukrywać, nie lubi, gdy ktoś mu się narzuca lub wprasza - potrafi zareagować ostro. Potrafi przewidywać zagrożenie. Słabo okazuje emocje i chroni przed emocjami bliskie mu osoby. Szybko i bardzo trafnie analizuje problem, dostrzega aspekty, których inni nie dostrzegają. Potrafi odgadnąć stan emocjonalny jego otoczenia, umie wykorzystać sytuację, by podjąć zdecydowane kroki. Jest bardzo skrupulatnym obserwatorem, potrafi dostrzegać ukryte cechy ludzi, precyzyjnie ocenia zdarzenia. Jego głos wewnętrzny pozwala mu doskonale przewidywać przyszłe zachowania obcych osób w konkretnych sytuacjach. Dominuje u niego myślenie, a nie działanie. Jest bardzo dobrym strategiem, potrafi oszczędzać siły, by móc działać. Nie umie powierzchownie podchodzić do obowiązków, dlatego nie lubi wykonywać kilku spraw jednocześnie. Woli skupić się na gruntownym działaniu. O Soto * wysoki poziom samokontroli. *zrównoważony emocjonalnie *zdystansowany, *obiektywny w ocenie i obserwacji, *solidny, *cierpliwy, *cichy, *potrafi poświęcić dużo czasu sprawie czy sojusznikom, *lubi obserwować wszystkich, *potrafi słuchać, *potrafi zachować spokój, nawet w trudnych sytuacjach. *jest Niedźwiedziem głębokim, skłonnym do rozmyślań i filozofowania, *traktuje życie z powagą, *posiada analityczny umysł, *jest perfekcjonistą, swoje surowe wymagania wobec siebie przenosi na innych, *podporządkowuje się regulaminom, *jest dobrze zorganizowany, dba o szczegóły, *dużo czasu poświęca planowaniu, *jest sumienny, skłonny do poświęceń, *ostrożnie dobiera przyjaciół, *myśli zanim coś zrobi lub powie, *utrzymuje większy kontakt wzrokowy podczas słuchania kogoś, niż podczas mówienia do niego, *tylko głębokie relacje z innymi nazywa "przyjaźnią", *woli rozmowy w cztery oczy niż w grupie, *aby się skupić potrzebuje ciszy, nie lubi gdy mu się przerywa pracę lub jakiekolwiek inne zajecie, *pracuje tak samo niezależnie od tego, czy jest chwalony, czy nie, Zagadka Soto "Wyższe od nieba, gorsze od piekła. Biedni to mają, bogaci potrzebują. Jak to zjesz umrzesz." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Na dal nie wiesz?! Głupi jesteś.... To, NIC! Jesteś kretynem i idiotą!!!!!"'' (z poważaniem. Soto)'' ''Teksty Soto'' *Kiedy życie daje ci w twarz, uśmiechnij się z politowaniem i powiedz:"Bijesz jak ciota" *Chodzę po wodzie. Po innych trunkach przeważnie leżę. *Nie walcz z idiotami, mają przewagę liczebną. *Łzy to nie oznaka słabości... To oznaka prawdziwej siły, którą każdy skrywa w sobie... To nie słabość, chociaż każdy tak uważa... Jeśli płaczesz oznacza to, że próbujesz być silny ale nie do końca wiesz jak... Relacje Thundra-Soto szanuje swojego ucznia i przyjaciela. Mają wiele wspólnego z tą różnicą że soto jest o wiele gorszy od Thundry. Przy nim Thundra jest potulny jak owieczka. Warg-Ma do Soto wielki szacunek. Soto dość często opatruje jego rany... Warg jest mu niezwykle wierny i bez zastanowienia robi co mu Soto każe. Kalus-"osoba, która w szybki sposób zmieni twoją colę, chipsy i pizzę w brokuły, chleb pełnoziarnisty i wodę mineralną" Drake'y-"Jest jedynym znanym stworzeniem, które potrafi rozwiązać twój problem, o którym nie miałeś pojęcia, że istnieje, w sposób którego absolutnie nie zrozumiesz." Rogoness- Wiktor(brat Soto) - Galeria 153_bf_003_v121.0064.jpg|Soto w zbroi 209ae55da80a469ea1c6aee4ca0e03eb_surgeon_gallery_09_optimized_594x335.png|Wiadomo co to jest... 1630263-bigthumbnail.jpg|Soto (po lewej) i Thundra (po prawej) gallery_9_80_275388.jpg|Odpoczywający Soto?! WTF? A6256ab7c7b96393d04d0e3ed5c7fccd.jpg|po lewej Thundra po prawej Soto (Thundra nie umie pływać) 59ee901a93a040358a1151b75858498c.jpg|Soto (ten z tyłu) wyciąga Thundrę z wody spiders2_shot2l.jpg|Soto w ludzkiej wersji